1. Field
This subject disclosure relates generally to a display shield having a holder for cups, cans, bottles or the like, and, more particularly, relates to a collapsible foldable holder for supporting a beverage container while rendering a display shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display shields and beverage container are widely known and used for various purposes, separate and apart from each other. As to beverage container holders, various commercially available beverage holding devices are often complex and bulky and require complex mechanical components. Those available that are foldable require complicated components to initiate deployment, securement and/or re-storage. They also require unduly involved user intervention to initiate these functions.